Cursed
by Grey Rain
Summary: When Raven finds out that a horrible curse is the cause of her destructive eomtions, only one thing can help her: Beast Boy. Pairings: Raveast, possibly Robstar and Cyjinx
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! This is Grey Rain with yet another fic. I hope you enjoy it and can forgive my incredible lame-ness. Please review with suggestionss and stuff... Thanks...

Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans no more than I own your soul. Darn!

_Trigon stood over the small child with hate in his eyes. In his demon form, he was over seven feet tall with four burning yellow eyes, red scales, white hair, and tattoos of thorns covering his muscular arms. Out of his demon form, he was six feet and four inches with pale skin; long, black hair; cold, ice blue eyes; and sharp, handsome features. The latter form was weaker for magical purposes and less comfortable, so he found it more convenient to perform this magic in a demonic skin. He raised his arms above the screaming infant and summoned his yellow, demonic magic into existence. Evil golden tendrils snaked across the infant's body and settled deep within her violet chakra, turning it a deep ruby color. The chakra flashed with a blinding light, making Trigon smirk with satisfaction; the curse was set. _

Click-click-clack; a red checkers piece went sailing over a criss-crossed board and into a pile with six others.

"Your move," Raven said, smirking slightly. Raven sighed and moved a small black circle a space to the right. Raven smirked again and moved her red piece in a perfect spot for an attack. Raven sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Look, we both know that you're smarter than I am, can we just leave it at that?" Raven asked, her blue cloak hanging over the edge of a padded wooden stool. Raven's intellectual side sighed just as loudly as her truly-real counterpart hard and flicked her left wrist, her right holding her chin as its elbow rested on a polished wooden table. The entire checkers-set was encased in a black aura and vanished into nothingness.

"Raven, do you realize that you always divest me of my sole form of amusement?" Knowledge asked, not waiting for an answer. A light shone in her violet eyes as she shifted around on the stool, her yellow cloak rustling about her ankles. "Let's go through your history, shall we?" she asked hopefully. Raven groaned inwardly. Revisiting her past was definitely _not_ something she wanted to do, but she couldn't stand to crush poor, lonely, brainy Knowledge. She faked a half-smile and stood up, allowing herself to be led away by her more intelligent image. Knowledge led Raven through a series of various bookcases and stopped in front of the very last one. It stood about 12 feet high and contained well over 200 books, all of them numbered with silver figures. Behind it, the walls of Knowledge's ice-cavern glittered as they reflected the light of several thousands of stars that decorated the floor under their feet. Knowledge lived in a cave of ice that had the very universe under a solid sheet of ice that she used as a floor, on which several thousand bookcases rested, their pages never gather dust. The girl levitated up to the top shelf on the very end on the right and grabbed the very first book. It was labeled "1."

"Let's take a look at your past, shall we?" she asked, not waiting for a response. "This is a book of events that happened to you during those times that you were too young to remember. It's one of my favorites because it's untainted by your emotions," she said, adjusting her thick glasses so that they rested on the bridge of her nose. She opened the leather-bound book to the first page. Unbelievably, Raven was fascinated. The first few lines were about the time spent in her mother's womb, unable to think and, therefore, unable to remember. The next paragraph pertained to her birth. She skipped over that, not really wanting to know. She skimmed the next few pages, reading bits and pieces that caught her eye. It was on the third page that one such piece attracted her attention. It read:

"And Trigon laid the Soul-Lock Curse upon week-old Raven, thus rendering her emotionless."

"Knowledge! Get over here!" Raven barked at her companion. The yellow-clad girl sauntered over to her living self and stared at the passage she was pointing at. "What's the Soul-Lock Curse and why didn't I know about it?" Raven demanded. The nerdy girl's eyes sparkled with fascination as she zoomed away from Raven toward a section labeled "Dictionaries, almanacs, encyclopedias, thesauruses, and other informatory books." She was back in under a minute with a black book labeled "Everything One Must Know About Demonic Curses and Their Natures," and opened it to exactly the middle page. In big, bold letters was the following heading:

"**The Soul-Lock Curse**

The Soul-Lock curse is one that affects only those who have even traces of demon blood. This curse causes its victim to be unable to feel emotion without such emotion, positive or negative, having highly destructive results. The only escape from this curse is to wed the one person that has been pre-ordained to love us for what we truly are. This curse, like so many others, was brought into being by the Creatrix. It has been preformed only once, by Trigon, Emperor of Azarath."

Raven felt sick and dropped to her knees. She'd never understood why she couldn't feel without destroying things, and now, at 21, she knew. Knowledge walked calmly over to her, knelt down beside her, & put her arm around her shoulder.

"Now, Raven, I know what you must be feeling… even though I can't feel it…. This isn't going in the direction I'd like it to…" Knowledge said awkwardly as she readjusted her glasses. She sighed heavily before continuing. "I couldn't tell you, Raven, because you had to find out for yourself. But, if you think on it, there is a bright side: if you do what the book said, you'll be able to _feel!_" Knowledge shivered with joy at the prospect. "You wouldn't _need_ us anymore; we'd be a _part of you!" _Raven looked up at her in disbelief.

"It said I had to get **_married_** smarty-pants! I have to _marry _somebody! Not only that, but the one person who loves me. How am I supposed to find him!" Raven wailed, knowing that somewhere Timid would be sobbing uncontrollably. She expected to see Knowledge give her minuscule frown and gnaw on her lower lip, deep in thought. But, instead, Knowledge was smirking at her, an arrogant gleam in her eyes.

"You won't have to; you already know him," she said, definitely feeling superior. Raven's mouth dropped open… and stayed that way. "Of course, you don't know that he loves you, but _we do_. And, of course, _Love_ knows," she added, grinning at Raven's confusion. A large, silver watch materialized on her wrist out of nowhere, and she stared down at it, feigning shock. "Oh, my, look at the time," she said, her right hand over her mouth. "It's best that you'd be going now, considering that I'm so busy. But please," she added, shoving a stunned Raven towards a large archway, "don't hesitate to come back… _after _you've visited your _other_ emotions… particularly the ones who would _Love_ to see you." With that, Raven was shoved out of the archway & back into the barren no-man's-land that was her mind. She got up, grumbling, and set out towards a crystal dome: Love's lair. Her more intelligent side's implication was not lost on her…

* * *

Next chappie: You meet a few of Raven's side, known and otherwise. I apolgize for my poor grammar, attroticious spelling, over-used plot, slow story line, and incomprehensible stupidity. Please forgive me and keep reading my fics... if you can stand them...


	2. A Meeting with Love

Here is yet another lamechapter in yet another lame fic. I apologize for the short-ness of this and the previous chapter, as well as for an eternally long list of things that you would do better not to hear. Thanks for reading this!

Disclaimer: Owns-not-icuss the Teen-Titans-us My speiceis!

* * *

A small laugh broke the heavy silence as a lavender-clad Raven stepped out from behind a jasmine-covered trellis. She walked gracefully up to the blue-clad Raven and smiled.

"It's good to see me again," she said, laughing at her own joke.

"Good to see you, too," Raven answered. Though she'd never admit it, Love was one of Raven's favorite sides. Although she wasn't constantly happy, like Joy, or bold, like Brave, she was always kind… something usually lost in translation, especially when it came to Raven. Love led Raven to a small waterfall and sat down on a shinning purple stone, as smooth as glass.

"Won't you sit down?" she asked, gesturing at the several multi-colored rocks. Raven took a seat on a blue one across from her. "Would you like some tea?" she asked, a tea-tray materializing out of nowhere. Raven shook her head slowly.

"Actually, I came here because I had a question," she said, seeing the surprise on Love's face.

"Why didn't you ask Knowledge?" she asked, confused. Raven sighed deeply.

"Because _you_ would know the answer better than she would," Raven answered. Love still looked stunned, but she raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering what she would know better than Knowledge herself. Raven took a cup of the tea and sipped it before continuing. "What do you know about the Soul-Lock Curse?" asked Raven. That cleared _everything_ up for Love. She smiled conspiratorially.

"All of us know about it," she said, wanting Raven to ask the question outright. Raven groaned.

"Let me rephrase that: What do you know about _breaking_ the Soul-Lock Curse?" Love batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Just as much as you do," she said, sipping the jasmine tea as she watched the frustration play across Raven's face.

"What do you know about… how do I… how can you… what is it that…" Raven kept rephrasing her question, trying to find one that would give her the desired answer without having to ask that one particular question. Needless to say, she was failing dismally. Love had to keep herself from laughing at her counterpart's frustration. She wasn't trying to torture Raven, merely trying to help her admit that she was capable of love…which she was entirely capable of doing, if her pride didn't kill her first… Raven growled at herself, at her pride, and let her defenses down. "Who am I in love with?" she asked, sighing heavily and closing her eyes, as if afraid of the results. Love giggled.

"There, now! Was that so hard?" she didn't wait for an answer, knowing that it was. "I suppose that _I_ could tell you… but…" Raven sat ramrod-straight, her eyes as wide as saucers.  
"But…?" she asked. Love giggled again.

"But…I could leave it to…"

"Leave it to whom!" Raven demanded. Love was laughing outright now.

"I could leave it to… Passion…" she said, grinning wickedly at the abhorrence on Raven's face.

"P-P-P-passion?" she asked, clearing disgusted. "That's repulsive!"

"She doesn't seem to think so," Love said, grinning. "In fact, she enjoys it."

"Just cut the crap and tell me!" she demanded.

"Sorry!" Love said, shoving her through a crystalline doorway. Right before Raven was completely through, Love chucked a paper at her. Raven landed roughly on her butt, muttering profanities. She looked over at the piece of paper and grabbed it, unfolding the intricate heart-shaped folds. It was a map…

Raven stared up at the large mansion. It was completely foreign to her… and it was very maroon. The walls, the roof, the flowers, the tiled walkway; all of them were maroon…Passion's color, apparently. Raven groaned to herself as she walked up the red marble sidewalk to the giant red door. She looked around for a bell, but only found a pull-string. She sighed, knowing that passion would be as arrogant as Knowledge, and pulled the string. A clear, low note rang echoing through the air.

"Coming," said a sultry voice as the sound of high-heels approached the door. A moment later, it opened oh-so-slowly to reveal Passion. She wore a maroon cloak, a skin-tight black catsuit that cut off at her thighs, black fishnet stockings, suggestive high-heeled maroon boots, a black necklace, and a band maroon satin on each wrist. Raven rolled her eyes, privately ashamed of herself.

'_I'm part whore,'_ she thought, grimacing.

"Hello, Raven," Passion said in a husky voice. "I'm glad that you've come to visit. Come in, won't you?" Without waiting for an answer, and certainly not expecting one, she walked brusquely through the hallway, hips swinging like a model's. Raven followed her into a large parlor that was filled from one end to the other in plush chaises, cushions, and pictures of male swimsuit models. Passion sprawled herself out onto a maroon psychiatrist's chair that occupied the very center of the room. "Take a seat," she said, gesturing with manicured maroon nails to a cushion beside her. Raven flopped down roughly and sank into the maroon pillow. Passion smirked at Raven's clumsiness and chuckled a little before continuing. "That's better," she said. "Now, won't you tell me why you're here? It's obviously not to visit, that's certain," she said, clicking her red nails against the leather chaise. Raven sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…Love sent me," said the uncomfortable girl.

"Love!" Passion laughed. "Of course she did. What about, darling?" she asked. Raven _really_ didn't want to answer, but she felt that she had to. She gulped once before answering.

"My being…in love," she squeaked. Passion laughed again, and reached up to a silver heart-shaped locket that Raven hadn't noticed before. Passion sent her a concerned glance as she stroked the locket.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" she asked, clearly worried.

"Never ready," Raven said heavily. "Especially not within my own head. But, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said, sighing. Passion nodded and handed her the locket, still warm from her hands. Raven took it, regarded it for a moment, and opened it. Her eyes opened wide and she sank back onto the cushion in a dead faint.

* * *

... ... ... ... ... Spork! 


	3. I'm in love with WHOM!

Hello again all! I'm sorry about this chappie being so short, for my excessive use of the "&" symbol, my bad grammar, my tendancy to be angsty, and the fact that this is suspenseful. If you'll accept my apologies, I'll be glad to get to the

Disclaimer: I have not, and never will, own the Titans. :( WAH!

Raven came to in her bedroom, unaware for a moment of what had happened. After a few seconds, however, memory rushed back into her. The locket had a picture of a face in it… Beast Boy's face. Raven thought that she would faint again before she could tell herself that she would explode something if she did. Sighing heavily, she knew that she couldn't deny it, even if she'd wanted to. What had to have surprised her the most, however, was thinking about what she'd have to do to break the curse… she'd have to marry Beast Boy. Again, surprise upon surprise, that didn't upset her. 'But,' she argued with herself, 'that means that I'll have to put up with his video-games every day for the rest of my life! I'll have to wake up every morning and smell tofu cooking! Or worse: I'll have to cook the tofu! And if we got married, there's a possibility that we'd have…kids!' She'd expected the prospect to horrify her, but the fact that it didn't was even more horrifying. She actually wanted to have his kids! Raven thought she would die on the spot from shock and disgust, not with Beast Boy, but of herself.

Beast Boy sat in his room, staring at the floor in wonder… it was clean. Cyborg had barged into his room earlier that morning, complaining loudly that Beast Boy should act 21 instead of 12, and demanded that he clean his room. When Robin heard the commotion, he came running… right into a pile of Beast Boy's dirty laundry. After they revived Robin, he also demanded that Beast Boy clean his room. Finally, after much arguing, Beast Boy and Starfire struck a deal: she would clean his room, and he would eat whatever bizarre foods she cooked for the rest of the month. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, it was October 1st, and that meant 30 more days of repulsive food that could kill a hog… poor Beast Boy. When he came into his room three hours later, though, it was sparkling clean. He discovered that not only did he have a floor, but he also had walls, a desk, a bed, a dresser, and end table, a television set, and a surround-sound stereo. Starfire was passed out on the middle of the floor with a feather-duster in her hand. He carefully moved Starfire out into the hallway and called for Robin, making sure to remove the feather duster. Robin came up a few moments later and almost had a panic attack at the sight of his girlfriend lying on the floor. Thankfully for him, however, she sat up a moment later and hugged the life out of him. Beast Boy shut his door in relief, but couldn't shut a door on the feeling of loneliness that overcame him. Robin and Starfire had been dating since they turned 19, and there was talk of engagement. Jinx had given up crime at 18 and had been a valuable asset to the forces of good, and the Titans gladly accepted her. Soon, however, she became more than a friend for the high-tech Titan, and she & Cyborg had been dating for a year. Beast Boy felt like the only one who didn't have anybody. It was times like these that he missed Terra, at least _she_ would put up with him. But it wasn't really that he liked Terra like that anymore. He realized that he and she were just too much alike, and that it would eventually end in a power struggle. He needed somebody completely different, and how much more different could one get than Raven? He could've said that he simply found her attractive, he could've said that he had a crush on her, he could've said that he even liked her; but no, he was beyond that. He'd already admitted to himself that he loved, that he _needed_ her. But he wasn't sure if Raven liked him as a friend, let alone a _love interest!_ As a wise man once said, there is nothing worse than unrequited love, and it was true. Every time she went off on him, he felt like he would die. But every time she smiled at him, he felt so alive with hope that he wanted to sing and dance. He just wished that she'd quit playing games, even though he knew she wasn't. She was completely unaware that he loved her, so he couldn't blame her for acting the way she did: cruel one moment and kind the next. He sighed heavily and looked at his room, a glint on the dresser catching his eye. It was a picture frame, one with a picture in it that he'd unearthed about two years before. It was a picture of Raven, sitting at the counter with a blue mug of tea beside her. She'd thought that she was alone, he knew, because she was smiling serenely. Her eyes held no anger, like they so often did, and spoke of dreams. She'd been daydreaming. Starfire told him that she had taken the picture purely on chance. It was her first time handling a camera, and she'd snapped the button not knowing what it would do. It was a funny thing, though, because it looked professional. Afterward, as the camera slid the photo out, she dropped it on the floor. He'd never realized until now that she _had _used a camera before and that she'd "dropped it" under his game console, where he was sure to find it. He smiled to himself, realizing that Starfire had known all along; much longer than he had.

Raven sat in her room, still astounded that the prospect of being in love with Beast Boy, or Gar as he now liked to be called; was a pleasant thing. The thought of Gar sent a flutter through her that she didn't understand. She ignored it and marched solemnly out of her room and into the hallway. She nodded to each of the doors as she passed, almost like a silent respect and thanks to things that could so help insure her beloved privacy. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the "down" button, tapping her foot lightly as she waited for the familiar groan and squeal of the elevator approaching. Soon enough, it came. Slowly, the door slid open and she stepped inside. Just before it closed, however, she heard running footsteps approaching and she held the door with her mind. Soon, a shadow rounded the corner, and there came… _Beast Boy!_ Raven's eyes widened and her knees went weak, her heart fluttered non-rhythmically in her chest as he spoke.

"Hey! Wait! Hold the door! Hold the door!" For a moment, she was so thrilled with the sound of his voice that her mind didn't register what he was saying and she lost her grip on the door. When it started sliding closed, however, she grabbed it and waited breathlessly as he stepped inside. "Thanks Rae!" he said, grinning and out of breath. I was walking down the hall, coming to the elevator, when I heard it coming… so I ran," he said, grinning sheepishly. She couldn't tear her gaze away from him and, when he smiled at her, the world stopped moving. A blush crept up her face and her eyes filled with longing as she stared at his green face. He caught sight of her pinkish face and raised an eyebrow. "Are you all right?" he asked. Her eyes widened, her face reddened, and she forced herself to look away and nod. In her head, she could hear Love and Passion laughing at her…

The elevator ride was a long and uncomfortable one for both of the Titans. Cyborg had been too busy installing a high-tech refrigerator (no laughing!) to heed the others' complaints about the small elevator carts. Now, the size of the cart was all too apparent. Though they stood side by side, they could still feel each other's breath on their necks and the occasional brush of hands against clothes as they attempted to shift around. It took all the self-control he could muster for Gar not to kiss Raven right there on the spot, and the feeling was shared by Raven. She angrily realized that Love and Passion must've done something to her by telling her, because their laughter filled her mind as her heart frenzied at being so close to her love. Half-way down the track, Raven's hard-fought control was lost as Beast Boy's hand, quite on accident, brushed her thigh. The tiny light in the elevator exploded instantaneously, a reaction not lost on Beast Boy, whose face was so red that he was grateful for the lack of light… until he realized that he was standing in the dark with Raven… he balled his hands into fists and bit his lower lip, both wishing for and dreading the end of the trip. Raven's face had gone so red that she knew she looked sunburned, and she was tempted to use her powers to crash through the elevator and be out of the awkward scene. Finally, to both Titans' mixed reactions, the elevator screamed to a stop and lurched downwards a little, and they waited as the door slid open. Jinx was in the kitchen, cooking some kind of chicken/tofu dish that was baked with carrots. She looked up, smiled a little at the red tinge on both of the Titans' faces, and went back to her work, humming a lullaby. Cyborg was in the training room, as they could tell from the R&B humming down the hall. Robin had told the others that he was going to take Star out for a very special night. He didn't need to mention that the "special night" would be made special by the presenting of a ring that he'd been saving up for during the course of a year. Beast Boy stumbled out of the elevator first, making his way awkwardly to the television where he turned on "Animal Planet." Raven floated over to the window and sat there, staring out at the sea. She couldn't even remember why she'd come down here, but settled with the idea that she needed to meditate, and this was as good of a place as any to do so. She closed her eyes and began her chant…

Jinx had watched the two stumble uncomfortably out of the elevator and noted the red hues on their faces. The broken light bulb wasn't lost on her, either. Silently, she slipped over to the computer, leaving her tofu/chicken sit in the oven on a timer, and typed in a code. Looking over her shoulders to assure that no one was there; she selected the video-files from the elevator and rolled the footage from a few minutes ago. She watched as Raven got in the elevator and heard the _clack_ of footsteps. She noticed that Raven held the door and leaned forward curiously. She saw, with fascination, that Raven's eyes widened and her breathing speeded when she saw Beast Boy. Jinx smirked to herself. She watched Beast Boy step into the elevator and heard the few awkward words, noting that Raven's face grew red. She also noted how one Titan went still whenever the other Titan's hand accidentally brushed against him/her. And then, there it was, Beast Boy's hand brushed Raven's thigh. Raven froze, held her breath, and shivered a little…then the light went out. Jinx froze the frame, rewound it to that fateful scene, and put it in slow motion. Both of the Titans' most minor and fleeting reactions were now made oh-so-visible under the computer's revealing glare. Gar's eyes flicked down to his hand and his face went red (which is amusing to watch in slow-mo.) But, to Jinx's surprise, he didn't whip his hand away immediately. Instead, he repeated the gesture and then, only then, did he snatch his hand back. Jinx also saw how Raven's hand twitched towards Gar's before balling into a fist. Again, the light was exterminated as its source was blown to bits. Jinx sat in awe until the timer buzzed, snapping her back into reality. She smiled gleefully. She knew now, without a doubt, that both of the Titans were physically attracted to each other at the very least… She grinned as she pulled out her chicken/tofu.

* * *

I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm soooooorryyyyyyy:'(


End file.
